


It's not your responsibility

by mileven_captainswan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Happy, a scene we should have gotten, hopclair, i want more of hopclair, they are a great duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileven_captainswan/pseuds/mileven_captainswan
Summary: Everyone was stressing out about Billy finding them. They needed to take precautions. Nancy was getting the gun, Mike was pacing trying to get Dustin or anyone on the walkie. Lucas was working on his aims. El was just standing there, observing the scene, watching everyone work. She decides to sit down infront of Lucas and they talk for a bit.---Aka: A hopclair scene that would have been great if we had gotten it. Takes place in 3x8 when the gang comes back to the mall after spotting Billy at the parking spot.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 27





	It's not your responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another au that I think we should have gotten. Lucas and El are powerful and they are fighters. We barely get scenes with them and I came up with this story that would have been great if we had gotten it. I mean El was right there! She could have just sit down with Lucas and have a 1 minute talk with him. But alas we don't so I made my own!

Panic. Stress. Anxious. Scared. Every possible emotion could be felt as the Griswold family ran back into the mall after spotting Billy at the Starcourt Mall parking lot. At this point, given everything they have been through, nothing was really as big of a shock as it was once were before. Sure they were terrified, but they have been through so much. It just doesn’t feel as intense anymore. They ran back to the foodcourt, panting as they stopped right infront of the car El had thrown earlier. Mike and Max sat El down at one of the benches and everyone began taking precautions. Mike had the walkie, so went about trying to get the best connection to try inform the Scoop Troop that, well, their plan backfired and that they need help. As Mike did that, Max went to Nancy and Jonathan to figure out a plan of what to do next. She wouldn’t admit it but she was terrified. Not of the mind flayer, well kinda, but more of Billy. He was so far away from the car they were in, but she could still see the angry look on his face. The face that always haunts her. She was getting used to that face. But now? That was much more intense, which made her a lot more afraid. She goes next to Will, who is looking intensely at Nancy who is trying to take the gun from the lifeless man infront of her. ”You’re gonna kill him, aren’t you?” Max asks, her body filled with anxiety and terror.

”This is just a precaution, okay?” Nancy responds, trying to make Max feel a little bit better. As much of a badass Nancy is, which makes her question how she's even related to Mike, she knew that Nancy wouldn’t really hurt anyone, if it wasn’t necessary.

”And not just against Billy. If he knows we are here then so does the mind flayer.” Will says and Max nods, she understands what he is trying to say. It wasn’t about hurting Billy, it was about keeping them safe from the mind flayer. Nancy looks away from them, hearing Mike’s voice as he starts to increase his voice, getting frustrated at the fact that he isn’t getting a response. He walks pass the car.

”No chance that thing will drive right?” Nancy asks sarcastically. ”We don’t need it to drive.” Jonathan says out of the blue. He looks at Max before continuing. ”We just need the ignition cable.” he says as they all proceed to look at the car.

* * *

El was getting tired of sitting for so long. First in the car now here. She stands up but immediately regrets it as she feels pain in her leg. But she didn’t want to sit down yet so with the pain she lingers a bit. She takes a look around. Nancy, Jonathan, Will and Max are standing in the mass of the bodies, talking amongst themselves. She feels guilty about the people she hurt, but she realizes that they are the reason why the mind flayer is back again. They are the reason why Dustin and the gang almost got hurt. Suddenly, the guilt becomes smaller and smaller. She looks over the benches and sees Mike wandering around. He’s trying to get someone to answer. El then finds Lucas sitting on the bench, practicing his wrist rocket skills. El admires Lucas’ bravery and determination to keep everyone safe. Like herself, Lucas would never let anyone get hurt. She guesses it’s something they both have in common.

El decides that the pain is too much for her to handle so she decides to sit down, right infront of Lucas on the bench. As she is sitting down, he accidentally points the wrist rocket to her direction, making her jump a little bit but Lucas quickly retreats.

”Please don’t shoot my eye, Lucas. I need to see.” El said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the tensed situation.

”Please El, I would never shoot your eye.” Lucas responds with a chuckle himself, before continuing.

”I was actually aiming the space between your left eyebrow and right eye.” he laughs and points the wrist rocket at that direction. El sensing his joke and laughs with him. If this happened two years ago, she would probably freak out, Lucas thought. He admires how far El has come. From not knowing what the word friend is, to talk in full sentences, almost understanding everything. Then there is the whole ”good and bad screams” that he has no idea with that El meant with that but judging from Max’s reaction, he thinks he has a pretty clear idea.

El just sighs, looking down before looking back up, but at the direction of where Lucas only assumes Mike is. He turns around, confirming his suspicion before looking back at El who is still looking at Mike.

”You worried about him?” Lucas asks with a sympathetic look.

”Yeah, I am. But not just Mike. I’m worried about everyone. You, Max, Hop. It’s just…” El says but stops halfway.

”Just?”

”I don’t know. I mean my battery is pretty low. I don’t know if I can save anyone.” El says with a small frown on her face. Lucas understanding what El is saying and he wants her to know that it’s not her fault or responsibility to save everyone. Lucas actually understands because he has seen first hand what happened to El when she used up all her energy. That memory just terrifies him. He does not want that to happen again. And he wouldn’t either. Not this time.

”El you’re not obligated to save everyone. It’s not your fault your battery is low and it’s not even your responsibility to make sure everyone is safe.” Lucas sighed and continued.

”I should have said more, I know I should have, when Mike was talking about you. He was talking about how we’re using you and treating you like a machine. I didn’t think about it that much then. But now, hearing you talk about how you need your powers, remembering what happened last time and when you came back after finding Billy, shaking and crying, I just… I can’t stop thinking that he is probably right.” Lucas made his statement before looking down from her face, shame and sadness written across his face.

El opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker.

”Just know El, you don’t have to do anything. This isn’t your own fight. It’s ours. We work as a team. With or without your powers. We will make it out of here and we will beat that thing.”

El just looked at him. She didn’t know what to say. But she was really happy. Happy how far her and Lucas’ friendship has gotten. It had a rocky start at first but now he was one of her best friends and she couldn’t be more grateful for him. For everyone.

”Thank you Lucas. That really means a lot to me.” was all El said and she gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and they sat there in comfortable silence for a while before El spoke again.

”By the way, I heard him.” El said.

”What?” Lucas asked, confusion written all over his face.

”I heard what Mike and you all were talking about, in the cabin.” El said, tilting her head slightly, hoping he would catch on.

”You heard us? Wait does that mean you heard him-”

”Yes. I did.”

”Wow.” El just smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

”Does he know?”

”No not yet. I have been waiting for the right moment. He tried to say it earlier in the store but Dustin called.”

”Oh shit. Do you love him?” Lucas said but making sure no one heard him.

”Yeah. I do.” El responded and with that he just smiled before continuing.

”Maybe you should-” but whatever Lucas tried to say vanished as Max called them out.

”Lucas! El! What are you deaf? We have been calling for you!” Max said with a confused face and pointed at the car, indicating that they needed help with something. El and Lucas exchanged looks before standing up and started to walk towards the rest of the gang. El stood up slowly and Lucas went to her to help her walk.

”Hey.” El said as Lucas grabbed her arm, looking at her.

”Yeah?”

”Please don’t mention this to anyone.”

”Your secret is safe with me, Hopper.” Lucas said, exchanging smiles as they started walking realizing that Mike was coming their way.

”You okay, El?” Mike asked, concerned filled with his voice. ”Yeah, I’m fine.” El said and started throwing herself to her boyfriend, letting Mike take the wheel. As they walked infront of Lucas, he couldn’t stop smiling at them.

_I called it. Mike loves and El loves Mike. Nice._


End file.
